Revival Zero
by jalen johnson
Summary: Yuri after he was transported to the professors office by Yuzu's braclete was fed up with the constant teleporting so he begans to find out what exactly is the professors plan and finds a certain file that makes him start to distrust the man he was extremely loyal to.
1. Chapter 1

Revival Zero

"This is staring to get annoying this is the third time this happened to me" Yuri said with a growl after Yuzu's bracelet teleported him to an unknown location. Before being teleported to this location Yuri had managed to get near the You Show Duel School where students who ran away from Academia come over to this underground duel school. He found five students that opposed Academia and challenged them to a duel and he easily mop the floor with them with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Yuri could hear his dragon roar with approval at mentioning him and his latest conquest. After he defeated them and turned them into cards he spotted Yuzu and an older blonde young woman who she was with which was probably another run away based on her clothes.

After a little chat they had Yuri was about to be on the hunt since his prey was in sight however before he could make a move that idiot Yugo arrived on the scene and Yuzu's bracelet activated and teleported Yuri to the location he was at now. This was the last straw normally Yuri always said that he really doesn't give damn about the professors plans and all he wanted to do was to have fun during his missions but due to recent events Yuri needed to figure out what does the professor need these girls for and not only that but his dragons and the others who have the same face as him and their dragons. Yuri doesn't really have an idea either since Starve Venom won't really explain what's going on but he knows for a fact that their dragons are somehow connected to each other.

Like back in the synchro dimension he barely remember the event but during that time when their dragons were out on the field at the same time he could feel them calling out to each other and if it was as they were looking to merge into one single being Yuri remembers himself saying "we shall become one". Yuri pondered a bit at that event but decided to just forget about it and move on to focusing his duties and he was until Yuzu teleported him again and this time he couldn't take it anymore he can't ignore these strange events happening to him anymore. He needed answers and that's what he was going to do.

"Alright but firsts things first I need to figure out where I am" Yuri said as he looked around his surroundings. As Yuri looked around he noticed that he was in somebody office as they had a large desk and computer, a book self that was on the side and a file cabinet that was behind the desk. Yuri then looked at the tile that as a name on it and when he read it and it said Leo Akaba he knew who office he was in. "I see so this is the professors office I never been in here usually I would only speak with him in his throne room" Yuri said. He then went behind the desk and sat on the chair Yuri then smirked at his fortune. "This is perfect I'm sure the professor has all sorts of files regarding to his plans but however he isn't a stupid man I'm sure his files don't give out much detail of what his plans his due to the fact someone could sneak in here and try to find out about his plans like what I'm during right now" Yuri said.

He then sighed "but whatever he must have a lead somewhere in this computer and sometime the tiniest clue is a whole lot better than not having anything to lead on at all". After he said that Yuri then turned on the computer and after it was on he looked at the files and luckily found the arc area project files he found. Once he clicked on it he only found about information about the Arc area project he already knew about which was useless to him and there was some data about the girls and there bracelets which he found extremely useful so he made a mental note to remember that. However something else peaked Yuri interest after he got off the arc area project file he found a file that had said revival zero.

"Revival Zero what the hell is that? The professor never mentioned something like that to us" Yuri said "this could be the clue I'm looking for" Yuri thought. After that moment Yuri then began to click on the revival zero file and it was safe to say he was shocked at what he saw "what the hell?" Yuri said wide eye as he saw a picture of himself when he was eleven years old and a picture of Selena when she was younger Yuri had to admit that he found Selena pretty cute in that picture and it's safe to say she grew pretty attractive over the years but the serious matter is that the professor is planning something with him and Selena but what?.

"The only down side is that it doesn't have any information just me and Selena's profile about our lives before Academia" Yuri with a bit of frustration coming out of his tone. One thing's for certain is that somehow he and Selena are somehow connected to this revival zero and arc area project. If they are involved then certainly the other guys and girls who had Selena and his face are involved as well. Yuri sighed "it would be foolish to comfort the professor at this time I need to pick a time and place to dicuss this with him for now I can't do anything but to continue doing my job and report that Yuzu Higari is in this dimension but I definitely won't forget this not by a long shot.

After he said that Yuri had closed the files and turned off the computer and quickly left the professors office and began walking to the throne room to report that Yuzu is in this dimension however Yuri had slowly started to distrust and have a sense of doubt towards the man he was loyal too from the beginning.


	2. Observation

Revival Zero: Observation

It only took Yuri a couple of minutes to reach the throne room and when he went inside he found the professor sitting in his throne as usual. "Yuri this is surprising for you to come over here to see me is something the matter?" Leo Akaba asked one of his most powerful soldiers. "Yes professor I have came to report some good news to you" Yuri said in a calm and serious tone. "What kind of good news?" Leo said with an emotionless tone in his voice. "As I was taking out some duelist who opposed Academia near the underground duel school I encountered Yuzu Higari and unfortunately I was unable to catch her" Yuri said.

"However I believe she is still somewhere in the area so I would suggest you sent a squad out there immediately". Reo closed his eyes and said "I see" he then opened his eyes and looked at Yuri once more. "Thank you for reporting this Yuri I will make sure I will send a squad out to capture Yuzu Higari in the mean time why don't you get some rest." Leo said to the fusion duelist "sir you do not want me to be part of the operation?" Yuri asked Leo. "No for now you just go ahead and get some rest I fear that we will have a huge battle soon and I will need you when you are at full strength the squad that I will be sending will handle the rest" Leo replied.

"I understand sir" Yuri replied "good then you are dismissed then Yuri" Leo said. After he said that Yuri began leaving the throne room after he left the throne room Yuri begin thinking about why the professor didn't let him be a part of the operation. He then began thinking about of what he just saw a few moments ago in the professors office "maybe he is trying to keep me safe and get me out of harm's way" Yuri thought as he continued walking towards his room. "That has to be it when the professor ordered me to capture the girls he told me to make sure not to harm them in any way shape of from due how important they are to the arc area project" Yuri said to himself.

"Maybe he doing the same thing to be only due to the fact I'm important to revival zero and arc area project" Yuri said. "Makes sense since most of the time during the war I have been doing my missions behind the scenes still I just can't comprehend how am I'm important to the professors plans am I really that special" Yuri said as he stopped and face his room door. He then sighed a bit "whatever the case is I need to keep my guard up and keep a close eye on the professor but first I need to take a quick nap" Yuri said as he went inside his room.

Yuri's room was pretty simple it just had a bed, a bookcase and a desk when he is trying to study all in all it looked like a typical dorm room. "Alright time to get me some sleep" Yuri said as he went on his bed and laid down, he then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Yuri woke up to the sounds of footsteps coming from outside his room "what's going on here?" Yuri said as he sat up from his bed. The fusion duelist then got up from his bed and started to go outside to see what was going on. When he did he noticed that it was a group of soldiers heading straight to the throne room. But what surprised him was that Selena was with them "that's odd why is Selena with them she should be locked up in her room" Yuri thought.

He then started to go to where Selena was at and once he was behind her he tapped her on the shoulder. Selena stopped for a second and turned around to see who tapped her on the shoulder but she relaxed a bit when she saw it was only Yuri. "Oh it's you Yuri what do you want I need to go to the throne room" Selena said in an impatient tone. Yuri smirked at the indigo haired girl "aww don't be like that I was just wondering what are you doing with some soldiers shouldn't you be in your room?" Yuri said. Selena narrowed her eyes "if you must know I was assigned to capture Yuzu Higari under the professor's orders.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at that base on what he saw in Selena he knew that she was a stubborn girl a bit of a tomboy in better terms. There was no way she would switch sides that quickly he needed to test something. "I see and are you alright with betraying your former friends like that it seemed like they really trusted you" Yuri said. "The lancers are not my friends they never were I am only loyal to the professor and no one else" Selena replied. That settles it they did something to this girl no person can have a change of heart that quickly she must be mind controlled or something.

"That makes sense I have heard the professor having somebody that can control people hearts and minds" Yuri thought. "She must be brainwashed and it's not just her but Rin,Ruri and soon it will be Yuzu I almost feel bad for that moron Yugo and the others" Yuri thought. "Are you done with me Yuri because I have more important things to do" Selena said. "No that's it" Yuri said he then smirked "hey maybe after this I take you out on a date?" Selena rolled her eyes and smirked a bit "we'll see but don't get your hopes up" she said.

After that Selena then left and headed straight towards the throne room "I knew it she is being mind control by someone" Yuri said as he gritted his teeth "now I'm starting to distrusts the man more and more I need to figure out who mind controlling the girls and fast so I can have a lot more information" Yuri said. "Time for a little bit more spying" Yuri said as he went inside his room and started to prepare for another information hunt.


	3. Seeing the Doctor

Revival Zero

Chapter 3: Seeing the Doctor

After Yuri went inside his room he decided to spy on the professor and the troops that are suppose to capture Yuzu Higari. Since there is an air vent above his room Yuri had decided to climb and crawl inside the air vent so he could get a good look at the throne room. Yuri then put his chair that was by his desk under the air vent so he could stand on it and loosen the hatch. After a couple of minutes Yuri got rid of the hatch and started to make his way into the air vent and surprisingly he managed to fit inside the air vent. Yuri sighed "well it's fortunate that I didn't hit my growth sprit yet" Yuri said as he started to crawl through the air vent.

Luckily for Yuri it only took him about five minutes until he found himself seeing the throne room from the air vent. He looked down and saw the professor sitting in his throne as usual and Selena and the squad she was leading in front of him. "Selena we have reported that Yuzu Higari is located near the underground duel school in the city I want you and the squad I'm assigning you with to bring her to me" Leo Akaba said in his usual calm voice. "Of course professor I will bring her too with no time to spare" Selena declared confidently. Leo nodded "good see to it that you do you may go now".

Selena nodded "yes sir" she then turned to the rest of the squad "Alright you heard the professor let's move out before Yuzu gets away!" Selena said. "Yes Selena-sama!" the squad said after that Selena and her squad had left the throne room leaving the professor alone in the room or so Yuri thought."Well well well its seems that my parasite is working like a charm don't you agree professor" somebody said. Yuri widen his eyes "this is it now I can figure out who controlling the girls" he quietly said to himself. The figure then walked and stopped right by the professor throne.

The figure was a tall and thin old man with suken eyes and cheeks and had bags under them and he had long white hair he was also wearing a long grey robe. "Eww how unsightly he looks like a creepy mad scientist "Yuri thought in disgust he can already tell he didn't like the man already due to the fact he was controlling and manipulating the girls and it's one thing Yuri didn't like was people controlling him he likes to do things in his own way and own his own terms which was why he liked the professor for giving him freedom when he on his missions.

"I must admit doctor I am impressed about your parasites however remember these girls are important for the arc area project and if these girls are harm due to your experiment there will be consequences" Leo said in a tone that the doctor had little room for error. "I assure you professor my parasites are full proof once they attached themselves to the hosts brains they will have no choice but to serve you and Academia" the doctor said with a grin as he held up the parasite fusion card. Yuri had a disgusted look on his face "how disgusting they have put an ugly creature inside their brains" Yuri thought.

"Still this is troubling if the professor has someone like that on his side he could use that bug to force the students who betrayed academia and served the school once again" Yuri thought. "I got to keep an eye on the doctor to see if he doesn't pull a fast one if I encounter him in the future". Yuri then had a slight sad look on his face. While he wasn't the most caring one of the group he did feel bad on what the girls are going through right now especially Selena something is telling Yuri he should go help the indigo haired girl but he ignored those thoughts.

"Also based on their memories there should be some intruders heading straight towards the eastern and western towers coming for them this would be the perfect test for my parasite" the doctor said as he let out a mad chuckle. Leo didn't say anything for now he was willing to give the doctor a chance to prove his worth to him despite he himself despises the man a little bit. Sometimes you got to pretend to get alone with people you hate in order to achieve your goals.

After that Yuri had started to crawl back to his room in the air vent "eastern and western tower huh that's where Ruri and Rin are but which tower should I go" Yuri said as he crawled through the air vent. About five minutes later Yuri made it back to his room and put the hatch back on the ceiling. "Hmm I'll probably go to the western tower I have taken a liking to Ruri after our duel she gave me a bit of trouble with that Lyrical Luscinia monster she sent out so I would love to see her duel again" Yuri said as he went out of his room and headed straight towards the western tower.

"Also if things do get out of control I wouldn't mind having some fun again hopefully the intruders are strong duelists because Starve Venom and I are tired of dueling trash" Yuri said with an evil chuckle "Damn right I'm am I want a real challenge!" Starve Venom said as he roared in agreement with his master who herd exactly what his dragon was saying.


	4. Watching The Little Birdie

Revival Zero

Chapter Zero: Watching the Birdie

For someone who is stealthier like Yuri is it was even harder for even him to make it to the western tower without being seen. The professor had set cameras all over the island as his extra eyes so he could see and observe any activates all over the island. Luckily for Yuri he knows how to avoid the cameras so he made it to the western tower with no trouble at all but it was still difficult. When he gotten to the top of the western tower Yuri hid behind the building and waited until the events started. "Now then all I have to do is wait and see what happens and decide if I should make a move or not" Yuri thought as he took a look at Diana the guardian of the western tower.

"Diana is a pretty weak duelist in my eyes sure her combos may seem deadly but if you're a really powerful duelist like myself you should be able to get yourself out of that jam" Yuri thought. "Now time to see who the brave duelist that will save our little birdie and carry the burden in facing her in a duel" Yuri thought. So Yuri waited to see who will make it to the western tower and he had to wait awhile for about thirty minutes at best. Yuri was bored out of his mind and he was just about to give up all hope until he saw a person reached the top of the western tower.

Yuri took a look at the person he had blonde hair that curls up to a point with dark green hair that is spiked up at the front and bangs. The person was wearing a black trench coat with white pants and black boots and Yuri noticed the red resistance scarf wrapped around his right wrist. Yuri then knew exactly who this person was it was Kaito of the resistance he the guy that Academia put a bounty on due to him turning hundreds if not thousands of Academia students into cards by himself. Yuri knew that Kaito had to be pretty powerful if he had managed to do that by himself.

As much as he would love to go out there and duel him himself he didn't want to blow his cover so he waited and see how this event will play out and gather more information about the parasite that was controlling the girls. "I am the guardian of the western tower Diana" Diana said to Kaito. "I see so Ruri is in that tower if that's the case then I have no choice but to crush you" Kaito said as he activated his duel disk. Diana just smirked and activated her duel disk as well "DUEL!" both Kaito and Diana said. "Now time to see why Academia gave you such a high bounty Kaito" Yuri said with a smirk as he started to watch the duel with interest.

Luckily the duel didn't last long because Kaito had found a way to get out of Diana strategy the way he managed to take Diana's monster using his Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher dragon and use it to bring back his Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon and have both his monsters attack Diana directly was a treat to behold Kaito was a very powerful duelist and if Yuri wasn't here to gather more information about the Parasite he would have dueled Kaito without a second thought. Yuri then saw Kaito go in the tower and about five minutes later he saw both him and Ruri walking out of the tower together. "Ok Ruri seems normal so far" Yuri said as he was looking at the scene.

But Yuri then saw Ruri do something that was completely out of character for her when Kaito wasn't looking Ruri had a smirk on her face and in a second flat she pushed Kaito off the tower. "What the hell?" Yuri said to himself while looking at the display "That was completely random one minute she was happy to see him and was about to leave the tower next thing she does she pushes him off the tower". "Hm I see the mind control must have some sort of on and off switch the doctor can activate switch and control the girls anytime he want" Yuri said.

"Huh" Ruri looked around at the area "what happened to Kaito he was just here a second ago" Ruri said. "So my theory is correct about the doctor activating the parasite at will it also looks like Ruri has no idea she being controlled" Yuri said to himself. Yuri then continued to look and observe whats going on so far. About five minutes later Ruri brother Shun Kurosaki who Yuri knew due to him having a bounty on his head also came up to the tower with Kaito following him. "The poor fool" Yuri thought "he has no idea that he is about to duel his sister" he then smirk "oh how I love a battle between siblings this should be entertaining'.

After he saw Shun defending her sister against Kaito Ruri smirked again and tried to hit her brother which Shun stopped. After that Shun and Ruri started to duel while Kaito left and said he was going to find the person that was controlling Ruri "Ha good luck trying to get to the throne room" Yuri thought as he watched the duel between the siblings. During the duel Yuri watched how Ruri pulled out the same combo she did during her duel against him he had to admit that Lyrical Luscina monster gave him and Starve Venom trouble which shoes the amount of potential she had as a duelist.

When she becomes stronger Yuri would love to duel her again and maybe do something more with her he thought with a smirk. But what surprised him more was that Ruri pulled out the same card that the doctor had he knows that card wasn't in her deck and she had a fusion monster that definitely wasn't in her deck so it seems the doctor upgraded Ruri deck a bit. But what Yuri found most interesting was during the end of the duel it seemed like Ruri resisted the mind control and choose not to get rid of parasite fusion to negate her monster destruction allowing Shun to win the duel.

After he won the duel Shun went to check up on his sister to see he was alright. "Intresting so it seems the parasite isn't full proof that's good information to have" Yuri thought. "Now what to do now hmm I could just go and defeat the doctor now so that the professor won't use that trick to control me but it looks like the enemy has that covered". "Hmm I guess I better visit Yuzu they should have capture her by now and now I can have some alone time with her without having any of my doubles get in my way and also to see if she has some information that's useful to me" Yuri said.

After he said that he secretly left the western tower and started to go to Yuzu's location.


	5. Melody of the Predator

Chapter 5: Melody of the Predator

After another annoying attempt of avoiding the cameras around the island Yuri had managed to work his way inside the prison area in Academia. Luckily the prisons had no cameras so he could pretty much do as he pleases. "Especially with Yuzu oh how I enjoy seeing the look of terror on her face every time we met" Yuri thought with a smirk. As he was going deep inside the prison he noticed that Selena was coming from the prison herself. As soon as the two fusion users noticed one other they stopped and faced each other. "My my your back already from your mission" Yuri said with his usual smirks.

He then continued saying "so I assume you and your squad captured Yuzu Higari already?" "Yes we did we just got back not too long ago it was quite easy" Selena said with a smile on her face "by the way Yuri what are you doing here anyway?". Yuri looked and noticed that Selena was carrying a key "must be the key to the prison Yuzu is in" Yuri thought. "Oh I thought I would give our guest a glorious welcome to Academia that's all" Yuri said "also Selena would you be a dear and maybe give me key tied around your skirt?" "and why would I do that are you planning something?" Selena said as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh nothing serious like I said I'm just giving Yuzu a warm welcome don't worry you can trust me" Yuri said with a bit of a smile on his face. Selena was debating whether or not she should give Yuri the key knowing his nature he could easily torture poor Yuzu but then again he knows how valuable she is to the professor so he wouldn't do anything harmful to her. Selena sighed as she took the key from her skirt and gave it to Yuri "fine just don't hurt her alright I'm trusting you with this key Yuri I could get in a lot of troblue doing this" Selena said.

Yuri chuckled "don't worry its fine if the professors finds out about this I'll take the heat for it after all it's a knights job to protect the princess" Yuri said taking the key from Selena. Selena blushed a bit "idiot I can take care of myself" Selena said as she started to walk away from Yuri. Yuri chuckled again "I susppose so by the way I still haven't a gotten an answer about that date" he called out to Selena. Selena kept walking and said "like I said we'll see you have to prove to me your worthy on taking me out somewhere". "Hmph fair enough" Yuri said as he watched Selena leave the prison session.

After that Yuri started to head towards Yuzu's cell "it's a shame if you weren't brainwashed and sided with the enemy I would have like to gotten to know you the real you that is" Yuri thought. "Looks like I will never get that chance sadly but oh well at least I still have my fun doing my missions though I could try to leave Academia with Selena but that's not going to happen my loyalty to the professor is too deep despite me starting to distrust him after what I learned" Yuri thought. After about five minutes Yuri had found Yuzu's cell. He then went up to the cell door and spotted Yuzu sitting on the bench with her hands on her face.

"Hello Yuzu I take it you're enjoying your stay at our school?" Yuri said with a smirk Yuzu looked at the person who spoked to her and she growled and gave Yuri a death stare. "Not you again! what do you want and what have you done to Selena!". Yuri smirked as he opened the prison door and went inside as he closed the door again much to Yuzu horror. "Now now you're not really in position to ask the questions here as of right now I'm in control of the situation here and I would like to ask you a couple of questions" Yuri said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I tell you anything!" Yuzu said giving Yuri a defying glare Yuri chuckled amused that Yuzu was putting on a rebellion act on him. "Oh Yuzu if you don't answer my questions I could do so many things to you for one thing well you're a smart girl you figure it out" Yuri smirked as he eyeballed her. He was bluffing of course Yuri still has some morals he would never actually sexually take advantage of a girl like that "plus none of my dimensional counterparts aren't here to save you so its just you and me without any interruptions " he continued saying.

Yuzu was horrified that she had tears in her eyes this guy was implying he could rape her if she didn't do as she was told."This is guy he insane he nothing like Yuya and the other counterparts he completely twisted and evil" she thought. If she had any hope of getting out of this mess she had to answer Yuri questions. She gritted her teeth in frustration "fine what do you what to know" Yuzu said angrily to Yuri. Yuri clapped his hands in mock appreciation as if Yuzu won the grand prize in a game show "see that wasn't so hard now was it now then I need you answer a couple of questions for me" Yuri said.

He then continue saying "first is how long have you had that bracelet?" Yuzu sighed a bit and said "according to my dad I had this bracelet since I was just a baby and he told me he has no idea where it came from ethier". "Interesting so it seems she had no idea about the bracelet or its power until recently also a bracelet can't just magically appear on a baby's hand so something or someone must have put the bracelets on these girls question is who" Yuri thought. "Alright then tell me do you use your bracelet to separate me from you. "Not really the bracelet activates on it's on whenever you or your counterparts are near me and whoever is near me the counterpart is teleported away expect for Yuya.

Yuzu explained "Yuya huh" Yuri said that guy again the one from standard that looks like him if the bracelet doesn't warp him away then that means he must be an important piece to the professors plans along with Yuto and Yugo. Yuri had picture an imagine with him, Yuya, Yuto and Yugo standing together "I still don't understand why does the professor needs us for does he want our dragons it doesn't make any sense" Yuri thought. "I see it makes sense my guess is your bracelet separates us when we are near each other or about to fight why I have no idea" Yuri said to Yuzu as he about to turn and head back to the door. "I think I do maybe Yuzu is the key to stopping us from merging into a single being and our dragons too it's a stretch but maybe we were once a single being in a past life and we are that person in this life".

"Well I think I got all the information I need I hope you enjoy your stay Yuzu" Yuri said cheerfully and started to open the prison door. "Wait" Yuzu said causing Yuri to stop. "Why, why are you doing using dueling for conflict and war dueling it's suppose to be fun and make people smile so why". That stupid belief again what is it with their enemies believing dueling is just a game no its more than a game its more about proving yourself to be the strongest in the battlefield. If Yuzu would have asked that to Yuri three years ago he would have agreed with her but now her worlds are laughable to him.

"Hahahahaha" Yuri laughed as he turned to Yuzu and gave her an insane look on his face "the reason I'm doing this is because its fun I'm only proving my dominance in the battlefield and being the strongest duelist there is" Yuri said. "Dueling is fun and susppose to make people smile that's a load of bullshit who ever taught you that must have been a shitty duelist and a loser no dueling is a battlefield where the strong survives and the weak dies that's why I joined Academia in the first place to get rid of every weakling in the worlds and make it to where the strong survives!".

As Yuri said all that Yuzu noticed his eyes flashed purple for a second much to her horror. "Now then I must be on my way Yuzu I need to welcome some other guest so I'll see you later ok?". After he said that Yuri opened the prison door and closed it and locked it as he started to make his way out of the prison section. Yuzu could feel tears coming out of eyes streaming down her face "this guy he really means it I was so scared that I didn't say anything when he insulted teachings Yuya I don't think even you can change Yuri he too deep in the darkness that he is beyond help at this point.

After Yuzu said that she put her hands on her face and silently cried realizing that she was totally helpless in this situation.

A/N: This might be my final chapter since I believe Yuri will show up in the next besides that thank you for reading this story and the support I got from this I couldn't have done it without you guys.


End file.
